lunivers_des_420fandomcom_fr-20200215-history
PMU des abonnés
Le PMU des abonnés est géré par Alominaty corp. TzaTza, bras droit d'Algo depuis le début de la saison 2, en est le tenancier. Il se retrouve face à deux abonnés qui discutent du sujet défini durant les lives ! Ce genre d'épisode 420 est créé par les abonnés. Better to rename Bide Vanilla - Durant le premier live, les abonnés ont voté pour leurs deux participants favoris. Cher Azad et La Taupe ont été sélectionnés. Le sujet défini a été la série audio Clyde Vanilla d'Antoine Daniel. - Pendant le second live nous avons écrit l'épisode. > L'épisode terminé > [https://twitter.com/Charkkk Chark] s'est occupé du graphisme de l'épisode. Script ♒ 'Cher Azad' est une maître salière qui fait une halte au PMU des abonnés. Elle maîtrise le sel comme personne. Elle peut faire monter le taux de sel d'une pièce au maximum en baptisant la salle. ♒ 'La Taupe' est le maître commentateur du site E&R, il est buffé par la prestance du maître du logos. Il se transforme en Goy Soralien régulièrement. _ Plan sur le PMU des abonnés – On voit la gueule du PMU avec écrit en petit, en-dessous de la pancarte : « Alominaty corp. » _ Plan intérieur du PMU *On entend Clyde Vanilla en fond sonore à la radio* TzaTza : Bon... J'vous sers quoi les fils des putes ? Au menu du jour, on a du Random spectator flambé à la vodka. ''- On voit des randoms attachés en train de pleurer.'' La Taupe : Pour moi ce sera juste une banane et une Jupiler ! *Claquement de doigt - Transformation en Soral '(CT)*'' Hein, voilà faut l'savoir ! ''(détransformation)'' '''TzaTza : Bordel, encore un Soralien. Swaggy : Fuck this shit m8. Soralised again. Cher Azad : Un Random halal sans oignon avec sauce algérienne, chef. _ TzaTza dépose un Random sur le bar. Cher Azad sort une grosse fourchette et un gros couteau et commence à le dévorer vivant. TzaTza : Un peu de sel ? Cher Azad : J'en ai déjà ! *Elle range ses couverts – sort 2 salières et dépose du sel sur les boyaux du Random.* _ Silence de quelques secondes - La radio prend le dessus sur l'ambiance, on entend nettement Clyde Vanilla. TzaTza : Bordel... 2 ans d'absence pour nous﻿ sortir cette merde ! Swaggy : Fucking noob ! TzaTza : Un équipage aussi cliché que des asiats à﻿ la Tour Eiffel ! La Taupe : Les séries audio c'est pour les prolos *(CT)* Ça leur permet de se détendre pendant qu'ils passent des codes barres devant un scanner toute la journée. Hein. Faut l'savoir. (détransformation) Cher Azad : Hm... Je crois sentir un taux de sel élevé dans cette pièce... La Taupe : Tu le veux ton équipage de merde?!?! Un vieux nudiste fan de pétanque et de cassoulet, un jeune puceau au QI défaillant... Un scientifique fou imitant Rick !! Hein, voilà, c'est ça Clyde Vanilla ! Swaggy : Lol better to rename Byde Vanilla ! TzaTza : C'que vous savez pas mes cocos, c'est qu'les Clydes Vanillas... c'est des biscuits qu'on vend au PMU ! En fait sa série audio elle est prévue pour faire de la pub pour des biscuits... Mais ça, ces abonnés ils sont pas au courant ! ToiToine Daniel, de peur que son acolyte Wendoh l'bilboquet mange tout, nous a refourgué tout son stock. J'ose pas goûter, ça doit avoir un goût d'vieux schnoks ! Tu veux voir Swaggy ? Swaggy : Il tousse en goûtant un biscuit – What the fuck is dat shit m8 ? TzaTza : Bah c'est du caca mon Swaggy, neheh ! Attendre autant de temps pour ses histoires de pisse et de merde, c'est quand même﻿ vachement décevant... mais ça reste à l'image du personnage d'Antoine Daniel ! J'ai pas raison ? La Taupe : Vous savez quand c'est le niveau﻿ zéro... *(CT)* c'est dur de faire en dessous, hein... Faut l'savoir, c'est écrit dans ma weed ! Cher Azad : Pousse le corps du Random qui tombe du bar, mort – Attention, s'attaquer à Antoine Daniel c'est comme mettre un coup de poing dans un nid de guêpes ! Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez continuer à le critiquer ? La Taupe : Nan mais écoutez, moi quand j'ai écouté le premier épisode de Clyde Vanilla j'ai du fumer un pied entier pour essayer d'oublier ce cauchemar... Hein. Et dire que son créateur est censé être ingé son bordel ! J'en ai eu des acouphènes, hein, voilà. (détransformation) Cher Azad : Très bien... Dans ce cas, la purification par le chlorure de﻿ sodium doit avoir lieu... Ici ! ... Libérée ! Délivrée ! – Elle fait des mouvements circulaires avec ses bras pour jeter du sel partout dans la salle – ''Je suis la reine salinienne... Cher Azad ! Et je viens de baptiser cet endroit... par le sel ! Dorénavant vos forces seront décuplées ! Ensemble mes camarades ! _ ''TzaTza et la Taupe sont buffés et passent en mode full clash. - La barre PV d'Antoine D. descend. - Plans où TzaTza et La Taupe entrent en transe. '' '''TzaTza :' Mais putain d'merde, Clyde vanilla c'est comme le cancer... on en voulait pas, on voulait rester en paix mais non c'est arrivé comme ça et on reste là comme des cons à attendre que ça passe maintenant ! Swaggy : Fuck this fucking shit, fucking bastard. Suck my eagle balls and just shut the fuck up. La Taupe : Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent tous de sucer Antoine *(CT)* Il aura bientôt plus assez de sperme pour faire des enfants ! Hein. Cher Azad : en mode incantation – Des extraits de Sardoche en train de rager popent sur l'écran. TzaTza – prend la radio et la jette par terre – Putain il s'est cru sur RTL avec sa série audio ? C'est oui-oui sous prolax son truc ! Plein le cul ! La Taupe : C'est un comportement gibsyste hein voilà ! TzaTza : Bordel j'vois déjà ses putes d'abonnés lâcher des commentaires dans lesquels ils demandent où sont les arguments ! La Taupe : Ils ont des voix d'enfants, hein, on dirait qu'il est aller enregistrer sa merde dans une maternelle, voilà. TzaTza : Ce sale clodo a été obligé de vendre sa caméra... Il était assis sur une mine d'or mais il a préféré investir dans des biscuits à la con ! Pathétique ! Swaggy : lol if we continue on dis﻿ way, he will come with his fat bro, dis internet's final boss ! _ La porte du PMU s'ouvre dans un éclat – Antoine Daniel est là '' _ ''Equipement de Mage noir : Casquette RSA, cernes, bière de clodo et un bilboquet. Antoine Daniel : Alors... On parle de moi ? (Trouver sample AD dans WTC) Cher Azad : J'en étais sûr. Le taux de sel est si élevé que vous avez attiré votre cible. Le combat semble maintenant inévitable ! TzaTza : Ah bah l'voilà, le puant ! Antoine Daniel : (Trouver sample AD dans WTC dans lequel il provoque l'assemblée) La Taupe : J'me fais pas manquer de respect par﻿ cette petite merde ! Il n'en est pas question ! _ La Taupe met des gants de boxe et Avance vers AD TzaTza : Vas-y l'Soralien, pète-moi la gueule de cette gauchiasse ! La Taupe : Antoine... tu me respectes pas avec ta série audio mal branlée ! Antoine Daniel : Mais bordel j'ai le droit ! La Taupe : Non t'as aucun droit pour moi ! ♒ Ça part en Fight style RPG tour par tour' Droite : La Taupe buffé par Cher Azad. * invocations : Gauche : AD accompagné de Richard et de son Ventilo envoie des sorts avec son bilboquet * Invocations : Pantoche & Danger... _ 'Durant le combat', La Taupe est surpris par la filouterie d'Antoine Daniel, et alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre le coup final Cher Azad concentre son '''''Salty-Punch et explose littéralement la tête d'AD. Cher Azad : Et bim, et ça rentre sale fils de pute ! _ La Taupe tape des dabs avec ses gants de boxe avec Swaggy sur l'épaule TzaTza : Tu vois c'qui s'passe Antoine quand on partage pas mon looser de frère dans l'29 ? Voilà c'qui s'passe Antoine. ~ FIN